


Immortal Desires

by MistressMycroft



Series: VampireMystrade [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bathtubs, Blood Drinking, Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Dom Mycroft, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Greg, Human John, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Odaxelagnia, Oral Sex, Smut, Sub Greg, Tea, Vampire Mycroft, Vampire Sex, Vampire Sherlock, Vampire fangs, consensual orgasm delay/denial, fluffy aftercare, unprotected sex, vampire bonding, wrist biting-vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Holmes brother's have a secret....one that Gregory Lestrade has found out. He confronts the eldest brother, Mycroft with his findings. Question is: what will Mycroft do, now that his secret is out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 : Secrets Revealed

Greg burst through Mycroft’s office door. “What is it this time, Mycroft?”  
“Ah, Inspector, do come in.” Mycroft replied shortly, as he began moving things around his desk and putting things in drawers. Greg slammed the door behind him and stalked towards the Government Official’s desk.  
“Don’t ‘inspector’ me, Mycroft. You summoned me to your office, and then made me wait thirty minutes!” He slammed his hands down on the man’s desk. 

“I apologize, Inspec….Gregory.”  
“Save your fake apologies.” Greg huffed, looking at the man with contempt. It was then that Greg noticed it: a small smear of…red liquid near the corner of Mycroft’s mouth.  
“You’re staring, Gregory.” Mycroft sighed.  
“I…um…you…” Greg pointed to Mycroft and then at the same spot on his own face. 

“Ah.” Mycroft opened the drawer to his left and pulled out a small compact mirror. “It seems that I missed a bit…” he took out his pocket square and wiped at the corner of his mouth. “There. All better.” He looked back at Greg; who swallowed loudly.  
“Hem...” He cleared his throat before trying again, “was that…I mean…”  
“A bit of jam, from the toast I had with my morning tea, I expect.” Mycroft explained. 

“Jam?” Greg asked unconvinced.  
“Yes.”  
“’Cause it looked a lot like blood, to me.” Greg replied, crossing his arms.  
“Gregory! Do not tell me that you are under the misguided notion that…”

“Who hit you? Was it Sherlock?” Greg interrupted.  
“What?” Mycroft asked, slightly taken aback.  
“John told me that you and your brother go into an argument earlier today.” Greg explained.  
“I assure, Gregory, that my brother did not hit me.” Mycroft gave him a small smile.

Greg looked at him in disbelief. “John, then? He’s been threatening to do it for ages.”  
“No…Dr. Watson did not hit me either.”  
“Then who?” Greg asked.

“I told you, Gregory, it was merely some jam that I missed after tea this morn—“  
“You had tea at Baker Street, this morning. No toast and no jam.” Greg replied, eyeing the taller man with suspicion.  
“I never said…”Greg tilted his head to the side, studying the man. Mycroft cleared his throat. “I had toast and jam with my luncheon tea, here in the office.”  
“Really? And what time was that?” Greg asked.  
“About an hour ago.” Mycroft replied, irritated. 

“You’re slipping, Mycroft.” Greg chuckled.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh, come off it. I know what you are, have done for weeks.” Greg smiled. He unfolded his arms and rounded the desk.  
“I’m sorry?” Mycroft asked, blinking rapidly in confusion.  
“It explains a lot, if you think about it. The two of you being…”

“How?” Mycroft asked.  
“Accidentally, really. Walked in on Sherlock and John.” Greg replied moving closer.  
“Ah. Yes…Sherlock can be somewhat…obvious in his peculiarities.” Mycroft paused. “What, if I may ask, do you plan to do with this information?”  
“Oh, I don’t know…”Greg replied, pulling Mycroft’s chair away from the desk. The taller man watched him closely, no doubt trying to deduce what Greg was going to do.

“It would be unwise to attempt blackmailing me or other such threats. You would be…” Greg reached forward, holding Mycroft fast, by the tie.  
“I would be what, exactly?” Greg asked, leaning into the taller man’s space.  
“I…would have…to…” Mycroft’s gaze flickered between the older man’s face and the rapidly beating pulse in his neck. The vampire unconsciously licked his lips, as his fangs began to lengthen; beat after beat of throbbing desire flooded his body. 

“Mycroft.” Greg called softly, the vampire’s gaze snapped back to meet his own. There was no hint of malice or ill intent in those deep brown eyes; only fondness and longing. “Did you know, your eyes sort of glow when you zone out like that? It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” Greg leaned in the rest of the way and pressed his lips firmly against Mycroft’s. The taller man made a sound between a growl and a desperate whine. Greg smiled against the younger man’s lips before deepening the kiss. He immediately felt arms move to embrace him. 

Greg moaned as he was pulled onto the lap of the British Government. Both men let out a sound of distinct pleasure, as their mutual arousal came into contact. Greg let his tongue dance against Mycroft’s; chasing it into the other man’s mouth. He felt the faintest scrape of fangs as they continued to snog each other senseless. Mycroft was the first to pull away. Greg looked at him, chest heaving with each breath. 

“Everything alright?” Greg asked, smoothing his hand down Mycroft’s tie.  
“I…If we continue…” Mycroft let out a gasp as the man straddling him cupped his arousal.  
“Don’t hold back.” Greg breathed, undoing the man’s trousers.  
“If you keep that up, I will be forced to…Ah…Oh, Gregory.” The older man cut him off by slipping a hand into the man’s pants to cup his throbbing cock. Mycroft let out a hiss; his head thrown back, eyes closed tightly, and fangs bared. Greg circled a hand around the hot, hard length of the vampire. “Gregory…”He moaned urgently. 

“Tell me what you want.” Greg whispered back.  
“Not here…” Mycroft’s eyes snapped open; a hand flew to Greg’s wrist, effectively removing the man’s hand from inside his trousers. The vampire pressed his lips to the other man’s ear. “I want you naked in my bed, underneath me, begging for me…” He paused. A shudder ran through Greg, which caused the vampire to smile before continuing. “To fuck you…to fill you up, as I sink my fangs into you…God the smell of you is….intoxicating.” Mycroft hissed, burrowing his nose in the man’s neck.

“Please. Yes.” Greg moaned, grinding down into the man’s arousal, frantically seeking friction against his own aching member.  
“If you want me to do so, you must remove yourself from my lap.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Oh, please…just let me—“  
“No!” Mycroft scolded. “You will not cum until I have you in my bed…and impaled on my cock.” Greg let out a low whine before moving back and off the vampire’s lap.  
Mycroft gave a sigh of relief, having been close to the edge, himself. He smiled softly as the other man ran a hand through his silver hair, trying to calm his lust. Mycroft secured his trousers and composed himself before standing. Greg avoided making eye contact, causing the vampire to chuckle in amusement. Mycroft picked up the phone and proceeded to dial his assistant.

“Anthea, please clear my schedule for the day and have the car brought ‘round. Thank you, my dear.” He then hung up.  
“You sure you want to do that?” Greg asked.  
“Yes.”  
“England won’t fall if you skip out for the day?” He asked nervously.  
“England will be fine.” Mycroft replied, moving away from the desk. “You, I fear, may collapse at any moment due to lack of oxygen to your brain.” He moved a hand to cup Greg’s chin. “What kind of mate would I be if I allowed that to happen, hmmm?” 

“Mate?” Greg asked.  
“Unless…you only wish for a single encounter. I however, would not be opposed to something slightly more long-term.” He replied, planting a kiss on Greg’s lips.  
“I’m too old for one-night-stands.” The older man replied.  
“As am I.” They exchanged smiles. 

Anthea knocked on the door, opening it just a crack to speak. “Sir, the car is here.” She called into the room, before closing the door once more.  
“Take me to bed, Mycroft.” Greg whispered.  
“I intend to.” The man responded, revealing his fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes consensual unprotected oral sex and consensual orgasm denial/delay.

Greg had to use every ounce of will-power to keep from jumping the vampire sitting next to him in the back seat.

“Almost there, Pet.” Mycroft whispered, taking the man’s hand in his own and kissing it.  
“Please…” Greg moaned in pained arousal. He pressed the heel of his hand against his tented trousers.  
“No.” Mycroft’s voice was commanding but gentle. Greg’s hand dropped away from his body instantly.

“Sir, we’ve run in traffic.” The driver’s voice interjected, looking in the rearview mirror at the two men.  
“How long is the delay?”  
“Ten minutes at most, sir.” The driver replied.  
“Very well.” Mycroft waved a hand in dismissal, before rolling up the black privacy screen between them. 

Once in place, the vampire turned to Greg and captured his lips. Both men groaned in delight. Mycroft pulled back, hands on either side of the other man’s face. “Would you like a distraction?” He asked with a wicked smile. Greg, not trusting his voice, only nodded in return. “You have less than eight minutes to get on your knees and suck me to completion.” Mycroft whispered against the older man’s lips before letting go entirely.

Greg let out a whimper as he unbuckled his seatbelt and slid to the floor, kneeling in front of the vampire. He placed his hands on Mycroft’s knees, spreading them slowly. He glanced up at the vampire, who only raised an eyebrow in challenge. Greg looked away and refocused on his task. He inched both hands up the man’s legs until he reached the bulge of Mycroft’s arousal. With trembling fingers, he unclasped the vampire’s trousers and pulled down the zip. 

Mycroft’s silk-encased cock bulged through the opening of his trousers. The vampire pulled out his throbbing member and began stroking, before Greg could get his hands on it. Mycroft let out a gasp of pleasure, making the older man look up.

“I said you could ‘suck me to completion’. That does not require the use of your hands.” Greg removed his hands from the vampire’s body. “Very good, Pet.” Mycroft smirked in satisfaction.  
“May I…?” Greg asked, eyes falling to the engorged member before him.  
“Yes, Pet.” Mycroft’s hand stopped its movement as Greg leaned forward, holding out his cock for the man to take into his mouth. The vampire’s gaze roamed the older man’s body as he began to tentatively lick and suck the head of Mycroft’s cock. The taller man’s eyes caught the movement of Greg’s hands. 

Mycroft pulled Greg’s head away reluctantly. “Did I say you could touch yourself, Pet?” He asked.  
“I…I wasn’t…” He panted. The vampire looked down to see the older man’s hand fisted into a ball, rubbing the outside of his leg.  
“I apologize, Pet…Gregory.” Mycroft replied softly, cupping the man’s cheek.  
“If I hold on to your trousers…the temptation…would be less.” Greg held up his hands.

“We do not have to continue….” Mycroft said, taking the man’s offered hands and placed them on his own trouser-clad thighs.  
“I want to watch your face as you cum down my throat.” Greg replied huskily.

Mycroft inhaled sharply at the man’s words, almost cumming on the spot. “Six minutes, Pet.” The vampire said, as the man in front of him leaned in again. This time Greg opted to take the whole of Mycroft’s cock into his mouth; a sharp hiss of pleasure came from the man above him. One of the vampire’s hands tightened on its grip on his, while the other found its way to the back of Greg’s neck. 

“Oh…Gregory.” Mycroft sighed, his hips struggling to stay still as the other man continued to bob up and down on his shaft. Greg looked up to watch the vampire’s face. After a few minutes he pulled away to run his tongue along the underside of the man’s cock and over the slit. “Tease….”Mycroft gasped, his fingers moved upwards from Greg’s neck to burrow in his hair, making the older man pull off completely. 

“Want me to use my hands yet?” Greg asked, amused, his voice rough.  
“No…want to…just like this…” Mycroft’s eyes closed as he let his head fall back in pleasure. Greg smiled in triumph and resumed licking and sucking the entirety of the vampire’s cock. “Please...Gregory…” Mycroft’s panted. 

“I want...” _Suck._ “you to…” _Kiss._ “fuck my…” _Lick._ “throat.” Greg replied. Dangerous blue eyes met chocolate brown.  
“Are you sure, Pet?” Mycroft asked with a toothy grin.  
“God, yes.” Greg breathed heavily, his heart pounding rapidly in excitement. 

The vampire nodded in reply. Greg once again took Mycroft’s throbbing member into his mouth. Their eyes locked together as the older man continued to take the shaft deeper. When the head of Mycroft’s cock bumped the back of Greg’s throat he let out a hoarse cry of ecstasy. Greg swallowed around the hard shaft whilst his tongue flickered against the underside. He held himself there for a moment before pulling back to take a deep breath through his nose. 

Mycroft’s grip in Greg’s hair tightened, holding him in place; the older man prepared to be thoroughly taken. The vampire’s hips thrust up into the wet heat of Greg’s mouth. Mycroft moaned loudly as Greg continued to swallow around his cock with every downward movement. As he watched his thick shaft disappear between the older man’s lips, Mycroft’s pace quickened and grew erratic.

 

“Oh…Pet….so…close.” Mycroft said, between thrusts. Greg’s own pleasure increased at the thought of making the vampire cum. “Don’t…you dare…cum.” The man above him hissed. His pace began to falter. “I…I’m… going…to…” Greg readied himself, groaning in delight. He felt the intense throb of Mycroft’s cock on his tongue before his throat was bathed in the vampire’s release. “Fuck…Pet…” 

Mycroft held Greg’s head in place as spurt after spurt of ejaculate left his cock and was swallowed down greedily. As the shaft ceased pulsing, Greg was allowed to pull away. The vampire gently grasped Greg’s chin in shaking fingers. “Cum for me, Pet.” The older man didn’t have to be told twice. Just the taste of Mycroft on his tongue and the look in those intense blue eyes had Greg cumming in his trousers untouched. The intensity of Greg’s climax had his head spinning and he completely blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. 
> 
> I promise there will be some smutty 'fang' action soon. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and Greg arrive at the vampire's flat. Mycroft makes sure to properly care for Greg after their 'intimate relations'. Lots of fluffy aftercare and some smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is offended by fluffy aftercare, or Odaxelagnia (Sexual arousal from biting or being bitten), and slight dom/sub situations- don't read. Otherwise, enjoy.

When Greg came to, he felt fingers softly running through his hair and the warmth of Mycroft’s thigh under his cheek. He opened his eyes to find himself still on his knees in front of the vampire. 

“Mycroft?” Greg whispered.  
“Yes, Gregory?” Mycroft asked tenderly.   
“Thank you.” He replied.  
“You are welcome.” Mycroft smiled as Greg nuzzled his face into the vampire’s thigh, content. “Pet…”  
“Hmmmm?” He murmured.  
“We have arrived…we need to go inside and get you cleaned up.” Mycroft’s hand slid down to caress the man’s cheek.  
“Don’t wanna move.” Greg grumbled.

“I’m afraid we must…” Mycroft once again took Greg’s chin in his grasp. “…unless you no longer wish to impale yourself on my cock?” The vampire asked, raising an eyebrow. The older man instantaneously sat up straight. “That’s what I thought.” Mycroft chuckled, patting the leather next to him. Greg returned to his seat and watched silently as the taller man put all his clothing back to rights. Once finished, the vampire leaned into Greg’s space and unlocked the door. “Shall, we?” He asked when the driver opened the door. The older man nodded and unsteadily stepped out of the car. After exiting, Mycroft put an arm around Greg’s middle. They walked up the steps to the door of the vampire’s flat. 

“Will that be all, sir?” The driver asked, closing the door of the car.  
“Indeed, you may retire for the evening.” Mycroft replied, not bothering to turn an address the man directly.  
“Have a good evening, sir.” The driver replied before climbing back into the car. He started the engine and eased out onto the road.

Mycroft handed Greg his umbrella and proceeded to pull a set of keys from his coat pocket. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Once inside, the vampire closed the door behind them and leaned Greg against it. Mycroft took the umbrella from the older man and deposited it in its stand before turning his attention to the security pad. He entered the code to turn off the alarm and another to arm it again. Mycroft then took his and Greg’s coats and hung them up. Greg smiled at him, still a little blissed out. Mycroft took the man’s hand and led him upstairs. They entered the master bedroom and Greg gave out a gasp.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to take you just yet.” The taller man replied, leading them through the room to the en-suite. Mycroft sat Greg on the closed toilet lid, fearful that the man might fall over if left standing. “I’m going to run you a bath and fix you some tea.” Mycroft pulled of his suit jacket, hanging it with the other clothing that needed to be sent to the cleaners. He rolled up his sleeves and slid his cufflinks in his pocket.   
“You don’t have to…” Greg replied, watching as the vampire turned on the hot the water of the overly large tub. 

Mycroft put his hand under the water, testing the temperature. He let the water run for a few minutes as he adjusted the heat to just the right setting, before closing off the drain. The vampire then set about the task of divesting Greg of his clothing. He took the older man’s suit jacket and shirt off first, letting them drop to the floor without a care. Mycroft then knelt to take off the man’s shoes and socks; they too were discarded. The vampire helped Greg to stand so he could remove the man’s trousers.

Mycroft smiled wickedly before lowering the older man’s pants. The vampire kneeled, helping Greg step out of the puddle of clothing at his feet. The older man gulped audibly as Mycroft pressed his face into the hair at the root of Greg’s spent cock, inhaling the scent of the man momentarily. He placed a loving kiss at the base before standing. Mycroft held out his hand to the man. Taking the vampire’s hand, Greg permitted the man to assist him in entering the tub. Greg hissed slightly as the water touched his sensitive skin. After a few seconds he lowered himself into the bath all the way. As the water level rose, Mycroft reached over and turned off the tap. The older man let out a sigh of comfort; the hot water soothed the aches that had formed form being on his knees too long. 

“I’ll be right back, Pet.” Mycroft kissed Greg’s forehead and began to walk out of the room.  
“Mycroft.” Greg called.   
“Yes, Pet?” He answered turning around.   
“I...why do you call me Pet?” Greg asked, smiling.  
“I…I will refrain from doing so in the future.” Mycroft replied with a nod, moving back towards the door.  
“No!...”Greg shouted impulsively. He was leaning out of the bath and reaching out; Mycroft looked back at him with a saddened look. “I mean…it’s fine…I just wanted to know why.” 

“A term of endearment.” Mycroft answered.   
“It’s…sweet.” Greg replied, settling back into the water.  
“Indeed.”  
“Yes, My…my vampire.” The older man smiled at the vampire before closing his eyes in relaxation. Mycroft didn’t reply, but his heart was lighter knowing that Greg accepted the endearment he’d bestowed.  
**************************

When Mycroft returned ten minutes later he found Greg exactly as he left him. The vampire smiled at the sight as he set the tea tray down on the counter. The older man opened his eyes.

“Hmmm…you’re back.” Greg observed, returning the man’s smile.  
“I have brought you some tea.” Mycroft said, pouring a cup for the older man.  
“Smells good.” He yawned.   
“It’s an herbal blend. What you smell is the peppermint and chamomile.” The vampire explained walking over to the bath. Mycroft sat on the edge of the tub and handed the cup to Greg, who took a small sip.  
“That’s good.” The older man sighed happily.   
“Drink all of it. Your throat…You’ll be grateful later.” Mycroft moved away from the tub.

“Will you join me?” Greg asked, watching the vampire closely as he poured himself a cup of tea.   
“If you like.” He answered looking at the older man intently.   
“Please?” Greg asked, stretching a hand out towards the man.   
“Very well, Pet.” Mycroft smiled over the rim of his cup before setting it down in its saucer and moving the tea try to the floor next to the bath.

He removed his pocket watch from his waist coat and the cufflinks from his trouser pocket, depositing them on the counter. Greg watched, entranced, as the vampire stripped each and every layer of his own suit with care and precision. When all that remained was his pants, Mycroft hesitated, fingers hooked in the waistband. He looked up, finding Greg’s eyes meeting his own. The silent reassurance he found in those chocolate brown eyes was all he needed to continue. 

He tested the temperature of the water, only to find that it had lost some of its heat. He turned opened the drain and let the lukewarm water escape before closing it again and turning the hot water tap back on. When the water was hot again, Mycroft shut off the tap. He then moved to sit behind Greg in the bath and picked up his tea cup from the tray.

“That’s better.” Greg replied. He leaned back into the cradle of Mycroft’s body; the vampire’s long legs stretched out on either side of him.  
“Much.” Mycroft agreed. “Feeling better?” He asked.

“I am now.” Greg turned his head and kissed the man on the cheek. “My beautiful vampire.” Mycroft burrowed his nose in the base of the older man’s neck, feeling immeasurably pleased with himself. The smell of Greg’s satisfaction was making his blood buzz with hunger. “You should put your tea down, before you drop it.” Greg chuckled, sensing the change in the vampire’s body language. 

Greg took both tea cups and placed them back on the tray. Mycroft’s arms encircled the older man’s waist. He inhaled deeply through his nose, letting out a guttural growl. Greg felt his cock twitch at the sound. He tipped his head back, offering his neck to the vampire. Mycroft brought his left hand up to settle on the older man’s neck, the other tightened around the man’s waist. The vampire planted a kiss on Greg’s increasingly fast pulse. The older man let out a soft sound of pleasure, moving a hand up to the tangle in Mycroft’s ginger hair. The vampire moaned throatily and scraped the tips of his fangs over Greg’s throat.

“Don’t hold back…My.” Greg rasped.   
Mycroft kissed his way to the man’s ear, whispering. “I can’t…not without permission.”  
“What if I said no?” Greg asked, mischievously.   
“Would you be so cruel, Gregory?” The vampire asked, sounding hurt.  
“No, I wouldn’t.” He paused, taking a deep breath. “Do it, Mycroft. Take my blood.” He tensed in anticipation of feeling Mycroft’s fangs dragging across his skin, only to have his lips ravished instead. He smirked against the vampire’s lips. When they parted, Mycroft was looking at Greg with profound affection.   
“Thank you, Gregory. Your trust means…everything.” The vampire kissed him delicately.

“Does this mean you’re not going to fuck me tonight?” Greg asked, pulling the hand at his waist into the water. Mycroft’s fingers encountered the hardened flesh of Greg’s cock. He encircled the shaft and gave it a few pumps. Greg moaned against the man’s lips.  
“Is that what you want, Pet?” Mycroft asked.   
“I want what you promised me…please, My.” Greg breathed.   
“Very well, since you beg so prettily.” The vampire replied. 

They let go of each other and stood up in the water. Mycroft helped Greg to step out of the bath without slipping on the tile floor, and wrapped him in a warm, fluffy towel. The vampire then began drying himself off. The tension between the two men was palatable; each watching the other’s movement. When he felt dry enough, Greg threw his towel to the floor and walked out of the en-suite. A wide grin spread across his face as he felt the vampire’s eyes on his arse the entire time. Mycroft quickly dropped his own towel and followed Greg into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explicit vampire smut in the next chapter. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.-Thank you.


	4. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg and Mycroft seal their fate...together.

The older man was spread out on the duvet of Mycroft’s large bed. He made a come-hither gesture at the vampire. Mycroft smiled wickedly, walking nonchalantly to the end of the bed. He crawled up the mattress to cover Greg’s body with his own. The older man groaned loudly as their bodies came into contact.

“Fuck, Mycroft…” Greg hissed, bringing his hands up to the vampire’s shoulders. He pulled until their lips met. The taller man slid his tongue into Greg’s mouth, rocking his hardening erection against the older man’s. “Ah…God…” Greg panted. Breaking the kiss, he slid his hands down Mycroft’s back to grasp the man’s pale, rounded arse cheeks. He squeezed, pulling the vampire against him in order to gain more friction.   
“You are beautiful, Pet.” Mycroft breathed heavily, holding himself up on both arms above his lover. “So passionate…”  
“Please…You promised, Mycroft.” Greg pleaded, desperately rutting against the taller man. 

“If you continue on like this, I will never get to…uhn.” The vampire hissed. The older man’s hips stilled, eyes looking up at Mycroft with unadulterated longing. “Very good, Pet.” Mycroft leaned away from Greg, to reach over and open the drawer of the bedside table. He removed a bottle of lube. He set it on the bed next to his lover’s hip. Mycroft returned his attention to the man lying beneath him. “Before we go any further, I must be clear about a few things.” 

“What things?” Greg asked cautiously.   
“If we do this, you will belong to me…entirely. Your body, your blood, and your very life will be mine. Vampires do not take mates on a whim, Gregory. You will be binding your very life to mine. Yours is the only blood that will sustain me. And I will be the only one who has the privilege of fucking you.”  
“When you say that my life will be bound to yours…?” Greg asked, biting his lip.  
“If you become my mate and take my blood: you will never age and you will never die as long as I live. Essentially, my life will be entirely dependent on yours.”  
“If I agree?” Greg asked.  
“As you did before, when you begged me to take your blood. There must be a certain amount of loyalty and trust between us if…” The vampire began to reply.

“Oh, for god’s sake, Mycroft. I agree already…just…”Greg flipped them over so he was straddling the vampire.   
“Gregory!”  
“I already heard the whole of this from John. He and your brother…”  
“Do not ever mention Sherlock, in that context, whilst in this room, ever again!” Mycroft screeched. Greg just smiled down at the vampire.  
“Well then, are you going to make me your mate, or keep talking me flaccid?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow at the boldness of his Pet.

“Remove yourself from my person this instant.” Mycroft ordered. Greg complied, moving to lie on his back next to the vampire. “Good. Now I want you to open yourself for me, Pet.” Mycroft said, reaching for the lube again and handing it to the older man. 

Greg took the tube, flipped the cap open, and squirted a generous amount of the liquid onto his palm. He set the tube aside before warming the liquid between his fingers. Mycroft watched as Greg moved his hand down to circle his own hole, spreading the lube generously, then pressed in one digit. The older man let out a gasp at the intrusion before sliding his finger in deeper. 

Mycroft sat back, knees spread, idly stroking his cock whilst watching his lover prepare himself. Greg gave out a soft moan as he added a second finger. He brought his other hand up to his erection, seeking some relief from the friction. 

“Stop that this instant.” Mycroft hissed, pointedly looking at the older man’s hand currently pumping away. Greg managed to bite back a growl of frustration and complied with the vampire’s order. “Very good, Pet. You’re learning quickly.” Mycroft spoke softly. “Now, I want you to add another finger.”

Greg whimpered and reached for the lube again. Mycroft, anticipating his move, grabbed it first. Greg watched Mycroft closely; the vampire opened the cap, and dribbled the liquid over his lover’s hole and fingers. Greg pulled the first two fingers out, ran a third through the lube he had been provided, before slipping all three fingers inside himself. Mycroft poured an ample amount of the liquid onto his own cock before setting the tube aside. The vampire pumped his shaft at the same pace Greg was using to fuck himself on his own fingers. 

“Enough.” Mycroft whispered harshly, through clenched teeth. His fangs ached terribly. Greg removed his fingers, looking to the vampire for his next set of instructions. Mycroft moved forward to cover the older man’s body with his own. Greg tilted his hips up, giving the vampire better access to his open and ready arse. Mycroft reached between them and positioned the head of his throbbing member at his lover’s entrance. He looked up to see Greg watching him, intently, bottom lip captured between teeth. “I need your permission, Pet; you must say the words.” Mycroft whispered, his voice shaking, as he tried to reign in his blood lust.

“Please, Mycroft. I am yours, forever.” Greg panted.  
“Yes, Pet.” Mycroft thrust his hips forward, seating himself deep within his lover.  
“Oh…fuck…”Greg threw his head back.

The fullness of the vampire’s cock inside of him almost caused Greg to cum instantly. As if sensing his lover’s impending climax, Mycroft encircled the older man’s erection, squeezing just enough to stave off the overwhelming desire. 

“Thank you.” Greg gasped.   
“I want to sink my fangs into you when you cum.” Mycroft smiled, holding himself still while his lover adjusted. “I want the taste of your rapturous pleasure on my tongue as I make you mine.” The vampire leaned over to run his fangs along the expanse of Greg’s neck, while slowly pulling his thick member out of the older man. 

“Keep talking like that and I’ll never last.” Greg whimpered.   
“Shall I fetch a cock ring for you?” Mycroft asked, chuckling. His fingers tightened their hold.  
“Please…just fuck me.” Greg hissed as the vampire pushed slowly back in.  
“I am.” Mycroft teased, circling his hips. Greg let out a moan as the tip of Mycroft’s cock brushed his prostate. The vampire smiled against his lover’s neck, pulling out momentarily before snapping his hips forward.   
“Ah…” Greg moaned loudly as Mycroft sunk his fangs into sensitive flesh. 

Greg brought one hand up to cling to the taller man’s shoulders, the other to grasp Mycroft’s hair tightly. The vampire plunged his aching cock into the older man wildly, knowing that neither of them were going to last very long. Even though both men had cum earlier, the pent-up sexual tension was quickly driving them to a mutual climax. Mycroft relinquished his tight hold on Greg’s cock and began pumping it desperately. 

“I..I’m…oh..fuck..Myc..roft…cumming…” Greg panted. His hips met every thrust as he felt his balls tighten and the tension in his abdomen begin to give way. Mycroft lifted his head from Greg’s neck to bite into the inner wrist of his free hand and brought it up to his lover’s lips. The older man accepted the crimson-stained flesh greedily. Greg’s orgasm rippled through him. Mycroft retuned his fangs to the man’s neck, ravenous to taste his lover’s pleasure. 

Greg’s cock let loose a long spurt of cum, covering his chest and his lover’s hand. The older man’s internal muscles gripped the vampire’s cock firmly, triggering Mycroft’s own orgasm. The vampire’s thrusts became sporadic; his seed flooded Greg’s arse. Mycroft continued to pump his hips for a few more seconds, groaning against his lover’s neck. 

“Unf…Mycroft…” Greg whined, removing his mouth from Mycroft’s wrist and tugging gently at the vampire’s hair. Mycroft relinquished his hold on the older man’s neck, taking a moment to lick the spot where his fangs sunk into Greg’s flesh. His actions allowed the wound to heal, whilst sealing their bond.

“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered, kissing the man’s neck and retracting his fangs.  
“That was fantastic.” Greg replied, petting the vampire’s hair.  
“Agreed.” Mycroft planted small kisses against the older man’s lips. “You should get some rest.”  
“I’m all dirty again, and I don’t have….”   
“Shhhh.” Mycroft placed a finger against Greg’s lips. “Tomorrow.” He quieted his lover with a kiss.

{fin}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Please let me know if any additional tags need to be added.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you have enjoyed my story. Please feel free to leave kudos and constructive criticism. 
> 
> More to be added soon.


End file.
